1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to child resistant packaging. The present invention is, in particular, although not exclusively, directed to packaging for pharmaceutical products. The packaging is made of a foldable sheet material, such as cardboard, paperboard, or the like. The present invention seeks to provide an improved child-resistant safety package.
2. Background Information
The Applicant has realized that there is a need for improved safety packaging that prevents, or at least makes more difficult, the dispensing of the contents of the packaging by children.